Power distribution from a main power supply line to multiple power connections has generally been accomplished by multiple-outlet electrical extension cords well known in the art. Such an extension cord device is connected to a main power line, or source of electric power, and provides a plurality of electrical connector outlets for connecting auxiliary power lines or electrical devices. Most of these extension cords make no provision for attaching extra connector outlets which allow for connection of additional power lines or electrical devices.
Many of these well known power distribution strips, such as now commonly used for connection of desk top computer equipment, include overload protection by way of a fuse or a circuit breaker. In addition, these power strip devices often incorporate a manual on-off switch, allowing the user to interrupt the flow of electric power from the main power supply line to the auxiliary outlets. Standard power strips, such as often used for connecting personal computers to a source of electrical power, illustrate these features but do not provide the user with the flexible choice of adding or subtracting control features, such as circuit breakers, on-off switches, overload indicators, timers, and the like.
Multiple socket attachment devices, also well known in the art, are used to connect to an electrical wall socket for distributing power therefrom to a plurality of additional connector receptacles provided on the device, multiplying the number of available outlets from the usual two located at the wall outlet, to six, eight, or sometimes more. Multiple socket devices provide the user with a fixed number of added connector outlets, a number over which the user has no control. If the user wishes to add outlets to such a device, additional multiple socket units must be connected on top of the first multiple socket device, creating a bulky, unsightly and unsafe arrangement that projects out from the electrical outlet on the wall.